My life seems like one big black out
by TehRuffy
Summary: My OC and Gorillaz meet up. Love blossoms among two of them, but it is unsure who. This is my first one, so be gentle!
1. In the meadow

Chapter One

Hi. My name is Naomi. Yeah, yeah, it's a cliche name for a half cat half human, but it's what my parents named me, so get over it. Anyway, I'm writing this because, well, I'm sort of... trapped. I know that's cliche too, but it's really happening! It's not like someone is just writing this because they're bored or anything! I am really, actually trapped! You wanna know how I got here? Well, if you don't then leave. It started out peaceful, a winter day. My birthday, in fact. I was chasing a mouse who was out for a stroll (not any more), when I came across a weird imprint in the snow. It looked like a shoe had made it, but it was too big for an ordinary shoe sole. I shrugged and walked off, only to find another one close by. This was really suspicious, until I found something that took my mind completely off the subject: fresh tuna. I hadn't had tuna for months! I dug into it; foolishly shutting off my alert senses (my ears). I was almost finished when I felt something lift me up by my neck. As soon as the pressure from my neck was gone, I turned around and saw someone. At first I was too freaked out to see that I was seeing a person, and then a surge of fear washed over me. I searched for a tree to hide behind but I was playing in the meadow. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What did mom say before you left to play? Don't go into the meadow! And what did you do? You went into the meadow. Nice job, genius.

"Ah... um... *gulp*... h-hi," I managed to stammer to the dark eyed man standing in front of me.

"Well, hello. Does your hair normally stand up like that?" Came the strong American voice of the guy standing in front of me, staring me down.

"N-n-no. You... you scared me. Wh-who are you? This is my home..." I wasn't getting as angry as I wanted. To be honest, I really, really wanted to turn tail and run as fast as I could. But something unnatural kept me there. Like invisible glue on my pads.

"Well, if you don't know who I am, then I guess it's okay to..." His voice trailed off. No, it faded. As I looked down, I saw a needle going into my arm. Either he's killing me, or knocking me out. Hopefully he's only knocking me out. I hoped inside. Obviously he only knocked me out.

I woke up in a cage. I was feeling nauseous, and quite dizzy. In front of me, people passed by, peering into mine, and other cages. Everywhere else there were other animals. There was a dog, a number of field mice, a cat (not related), and a fish.

"Well, well, well, look who's up," came a voice from my left. I looked over to see the man who had caught me in the meadow. "Didn't think you'd make it, my little money maker."

"What are you..." I started to say, but I was so tired, I couldn't go on. That drug he gave me was really powerful. I threw up, and it was a good thing my cage was on the bottom.

"Shh... Let me do all the talking. Can you believe how many people I have lined up just to see you? Fourteen! You better not mess up, or you'll never leave your cage."

"Can I get some service over here? I'll be dead by the time you get over here, won't I?" Came a powerfully British accented voice. "Hellooo? You dare call yourself a shop keep?"

"Ooh! There's the first one! Now, be good," said the shop keeper as he tied a rope around my neck. "Walk on all fours, please," he ordered while we walked to the counter.

"Finally. Is this her?" Said the British man as he stared at me. "Your ad said that she was an 'amazing specimen.' What's so amazing about her?"

"What's so amazing about you?" I retorted. I didn't like being called average. It ticks me off to no end.

The man stared at me with a sort of delightful surprise in his eyes. When I looked at his eyes, I noticed something weird about them. Not something that you might say 'Oh, that's cool.' to, but something you just can't seem to forget.

His eyes were bi-colored.


	2. What a day

Chapter Two

I was led into a room with a single bench inside. When you live in a hole, you don't see many benches, so I took a long look at it. That is, of course, until the man with bi-colored eyes sat on it. I whimpered and looked for a corner to hide in, but we were in a circular room. This time when I looked at the man, I studied him. He had almost green skin, long fingernails, and a necklace. It looked like a Christian cross, but it was upside down. He was wearing a hat that looked like it belonged to someone in the military.

"Now, what are you doing here, all chained up and such?" the man asked, interrupting my thoughts. This time his voice came in a low whisper, and it sounded almost like a growl. As he spoke, I looked at his teeth; all but one tooth was sharpened to a fine point.

"I-I don't want to be here. All I was doing was playing in the meadow. Mom told me not to, but I didn't listen. I found prints, and they led me to some fresh tuna. I was eating when all of a sudden; the man grabbed me by the back of the neck and stuck me with a needle. I'm really scared, and this place is so far away from home!" The words spilled out of my mouth as I confessed to the man whom I didn't even know.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, it's alright. No one's gonna hurt you any more." The man said as he came closer to me. He put his arm around me and I started crying. He started petting me and was telling me it was going to be okay. In retrospect, it shocks me that I had let him pet me. I didn't even know who this person was and I was letting him pet me. Only my dad ever got to pet me.

My dad. He never came back from a hunting trip. I might also mention that my dad is the reason I'm part cat. It's a long story, believe me. But I can speak cat, and English. Anyway, my mom thinks he got captured just like me. In the meadow. With tuna fish. She thinks because we were the only cats in the forest, and she found cat tracks mixed up with human tracks, and tuna. My dad was an orange tabby. My mom has black hair. So, naturally, my pelt is orange, while my hair is black. Oh, and my paws are black as well.

When I had calmed down, the man spoke again, "There, are you alright? Good. Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Murdoc Niccals. Bass guitarist of Gorillaz. And you, my scared little kitten?" asked Murdoc with a tenderness in his voice.

To this day I've hated my name. This was a chance to fix that problem. "I... I don't have a... name. I'm so sorry that you don't have anything to call me by," I lied. Actually, it wasn't a lie. My parents never really named me. It was a hunter in the bush who did. That is also a very, very long story.

"Nothing to be sorry about, love. We can figure out a name for you at home, now can't we?" Murdoc said, standing up. "Hey, shop keep! I'll take her," Murdoc shouted at the shop keeper.

"Sorry bud, you've gotta wait till everyone sees her," said the man. Everyone? You mean the thirteen others? I can't take that much! I was thinking rapidly of weather someone else would want me.

"Are you alright, love?" I heard as an inky darkness enveloped me. I guess I fainted because of shock. I do that a lot.

I woke up in a box. I yelped from surprise. You would, too if you woke up in a box. I could feel movement under me, like I was in a car. Which I was. Then the moving feeling stopped. The top of the box opened, and I screamed. I don't care if it was rude or not. I got really scared. Someone I didn't know opened a box in I-didn't-know-where and it was all a little much. I must've scared the guy who opened the box because he jumped back while he was screaming.

I poked my head out of the box to look at my surroundings. To the right, concrete. To the left, concrete. Everywhere, concrete. I looked at the guy. He had blue hair, his eyes were pitch black, and he was missing his two front teeth. When he got up, he looked at me. I thought he was going to be mad, but all he did was say, "Please don't get mad. I only did what Murdoc told me too. Please, don't scream any more," he pleaded. He sounded British, too, but his voice was way weak. Why would I get mad? I thought.

When I opened my mouth to answer him, he flinched. "What? Did I startle you?" I asked, flinching when he took cover behind his arms. When I said no more, he opened one eye and then lowered his defenses.

"Sorry. When Murdoc sees me flinch, he'll continue to yell," The guy said. This confused me. I flinched when I first met Murdoc, and he never yelled at me. Then, I got to thinking. Who is this guy, anyway? And why is he so afraid of Murdoc? "Oh, I'm very sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm 2-D, lead singer and keyboard player of Gorillaz. You are?"

"She isn't anybody," came Murdoc's rusty voice from the other side of the room. "Not yet, anyway," he said, taking big strides toward us. He wasn't wearing a shirt now. I could see he had many tattoos. One was that upside-down cross.

"Did you enjoy your ride? Nothing to be afraid of, my dear," Murdoc added as he saw my eyes. They must've been huge! "I had to wrestle you away from the shop keep when he tried to put you away! You fainted right next to me," he said.

What a strong man... I thought. 2-D was looking frightened to be standing next to Murdoc. "Hey ya 2- Dents. How ya been holding up all week?" Murdoc asked as he gave 2-D a noogie.

Noticing that 2-D looked like he was getting hurt, I said, "Murdoc, lay off him," and 2-D looked very grateful. But Murdoc on the other hand, he looked mad. He let go of 2-D and walked over to me. He grabbed my scruff and said looked me in the eye. He said, "Don't you ever stand up for him again. You understand?" He showed his teeth in a low growl.

I almost screamed. Those teeth looked like they could kill me! I nodded, and he let go. As he stepped away, I bolted. Running on four paws instead of two is much faster. I had no idea of where I was going to go, but I knew it wasn't there. I ran into something solid. As I looked up, I saw it was another person.

_Oh joy_, I thought.


	3. The grand chase

Chapter Three

I tried to scramble away, but the man grabbed me by the tail. I screeched, naturally. My heart was racing; I came close to fainting again when the man spoke.

"Whoa! Where you goin', lil' pussy cat?" He picked me up. This guy sounded like he was from New York, or something. This would probably be an overdue place to explain that I am waaay smaller than most humans are. I can fit into a storage bin quite comfortably. Anyway, back to the guy. He said, "Now, you don't look exactly like a cat. What are you?" He asked. It was a rhetorical question, but I wasn't thinking straight. So in reply, I said the following.

"I don't know anymore," and with that, he jumped back and looked at me. As I've done with everyone else, I studied him. He was a big man, not even fooling. He had white eyes. What a shocker, I thought. He was the most normal one yet, and he was still very strange.

"Ah, so you're the special surprise Murdoc had. Well, I'm Russell, the drummer for Gorillaz. You can call me Russ. Now, answer me this, why were you streaking through the halls like that? Did somethin' scare you?" Russ said after he had calmed down some.

"Yeah. Something did scare me. It wasn't a thing, either. It was Murdoc. He was hurting 2-D and I told him to stop. He did, but he grabbed me by the scruff and scared me half to death. Please, don't make me-" I was cut short by Murdoc sliding into the room with 2-D on his heels. I hid behind Russell and whimpered.

"There... you are... We've been... chasing you... for ten... minutes..." 2-D panted. He was bent over with the effort of catching his breath.

"Look, I'm real sorry for happened back there. Please, forgive me?" Murdoc asked, he wasn't panting as much. Maybe he's just more athletic than 2-D is. I don't know. Anyway, Russell was looking a little mad at Murdoc. _Good on ya, Russ!_ I thought.

"Murdoc, what did you do? You don't apologize for just anything. Come on, spit it out," came the rumbling voice of Russell. Murdoc was looking at us in turn. He looked like he was a beet because his face was getting so red.

"Well, I uh... I... I was playing around with 2-D in the uh... the... car park, when she yelled at me! Yeah, yeah she yelled at me! Then she pushed me over and ran away! I came back to tell her how sorry I was that I followed her. Yeah, that's it," Murdoc stammered, never once meeting Russell's eyes. You could tell he was lying a mile away.

Then 2-D chimed in, "Thas no' how I remembered it. It wen li' dis, Russ. I was getting bullied by ol' Muds 'ere, when she piped up. She says 'Lay off 'im, Murdoc.' and den Murdoc let go o' me, but grabbed her, and must've frightened her to def, cuz' dat's when she ran."

Murdoc kept trying to shut 2-D up, but it didn't work. Russell kept getting angrier, and angrier while 2-D told the story. When 2-D was finished, Russell took a swing at Murdoc, but Murdoc dodge the blow and landed one of his own right on Russell's back. I think Russell had some major back issues because he was down for the count. I took me some time to realize that Murdoc was coming after me, because Russell looked really hurt. But when I did notice, I took off running.

I ran into a corridor, then another, then another. I must've went in a circle because I was back at the car I was transported in. You know, it actually looked more like an RV. I heard footsteps behind me and decided that the RV was my only safe haven. I made a mad dash for it. I got in through an open window, lucky me. I found an empty hatbox and climbed in. Murdoc must've followed me because I heard the door open. Then I heard footsteps and heavy breathing. Clunk, clunk, clunk went Murdoc's boots. I chanced a peek out of my box and what I saw was Murdoc's boot. Normally, I wouldn't have cared. But right then, it freaked me out. I almost yelped, but that would've blown my cover for sure, so I kept quiet.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are..." came a low growl that made me jump. Murdoc turned around and peered at my box. He gave a wicked smile letting his long, forked tongue out. I was trembling. He's found me, I thought I don't know what he's going to do to me, but I know it isn't good. Murdoc reached into the box. He grabbed my scruff, and slowly pulled me out. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. I thought rapidly. I was shaking. My eyes were closed by now, and when I opened them, I found Murdoc staring at me.

"H-hi M-m-m-murdoc..." I stammered. I didn't really know what I was thinking right then, but it was anything but happy thoughts.

"Hello, love. You know, we still haven't given you a name yet. I think Pads would be nice, yeah?" Murdoc was disturbingly calm. I didn't like it one bit. "You ever been in a Winnebago? No? Well, you can't say that anymore. Anyway, you look frightened. Why is that?" He must have something special in store for me. Pads sounds nice. I'd have told him that, but I was too scared. "Don't worry, I won't scare you any more. I swear to Sa-" he was cut short by 2-D bursting in.

That was a big mistake.


	4. Poor 2D

Chapter Four

"Let her go!" 2-D said in his most discernable voice ever. The tall, blue haired man was trembling with what I think was fury. Not too sure. But he was trembling alright. He was rescuing me!

"You bumbling fool! Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" Screamed Murdoc, whose nails were now digging into my skin. I flailed about, clawing at the air, screaming in pain. I was crying.

I was bawling by now. But I don't think either Murdoc, nor 2-D heard me until I caught Murdoc's wrist with my nail. He started to bleed and he dropped me. I fell with a thud to the floor while Murdoc ran to get a bandage. I curled up and bawled until 2-D came over. He sat with me, doing exactly what Murdoc had done in the room.

"No, no, this can't be happening again! I won't let it!" I screamed as I looked for a place to get out, but to no avail. Finally, weak with hunger after not eating for a few days, I collapsed into 2-D's lap. "Please, don't do what Murdoc did, 2-D. Please…"I mewed as I fell asleep. The last thing I heard from him were two words that echoed in my dreams.

"I promise."

My dreams were filled to the brim with scary images. One was of me being captured from Kong, and being held in that awful cage again. Another was of Murdoc throwing me into a river. I have an over-active imagination, don't I? The last thing I remember wasn't an image, but a mini movie in my head. It was 2-D sobbing with a picture of a little girl in his hand. I couldn't imagine whom.

I woke up soundlessly in 2-D's lap. I don't think he noticed because he was just sitting there cross-legged on the floor of Murdoc's Winnebago, holding a baseball bat at the ready.

"2-D," I said, and my words made him jump. "Go to sleep, I can watch myself during the day."

"Are you sure…." He trailed off in a yawn that put him to sleep. He was so innocent looking when he was asleep. But I could see bruises that had unquestionably gotten from Murdoc. Pushing the thought of Murdoc out of my mind, I went to hunt.

When I got to the kitchen to ask where the mice were, because I didn't find any anywhere, I saw Russell reading a newspaper. And next to Russell, was an almost completely naked Murdoc. Don't picture that in your head. If you have, I'm sorry. If you like it, sicko. Getting back on track, I said at barely above a whisper, "R-russ? Russell? C-can you come here? I need some help, with uh… a thing."

He must've known something was wrong, because when Murdoc asked if he could help, Russell stared him down. "Hey baby girl, wass wrong? Did mean old Murdoc give you those?" He asked when he saw my scruff. There were about three or four gashes that had scabbed up from Murdoc's nails.

"Yeah. When I ran away, Murdoc found me in his Winnebago, and then 2-D…" I trailed off on 2-D's name. I don't know why, but he just gives me an endless happiness. When I was curled up in his lap, I felt warm and protected. I suddenly longed to be there once more.

Russell was looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Pads, I think I know what you're thinking. I think that he thinks the same thing back," Russell was right on one thing. His assumption that I had a crush on 2-D was correct. Suddenly, Murdoc rushed out of the room. "Muds, where're you going?" Russell shouted after him. But he got no answer. This can't be good.

I had a gut feeling that told me to follow him. Murdoc was walking fast, but I could keep up. I decided to follow really close, but in the shadows so as not to be detected. It was working well, until I got a little distracted by my feet. That's when I heard a scream. My head jerked up and I ran toward the source. The under-ground parking lot.

"2-D! I'm coming, 2-D!" I wailed as I raced down the hallways until I finally got to the Winnebago. I launched myself into the open window I had used last time. I was horrified at what I saw inside.

2-D lay on the floor while Murdoc beat the daylights out of him. I couldn't bear to watch, so I jumped on Murdoc's shirtless back, claws extended of course. As I slid down to the floor, he let out a howl of pain so great my ears hurt. I scratched him a couple of times on the legs until he gave up to get a towel to stifle the bleeding on his back as best he could. While he was gone, I rushed over to 2-D and saw that he had lost another tooth. As I placed my hand on his chest he groaned. "Murdoc must've broke a wib, eh?" said the broken 2-D. His words came out extra weird due to the extra missing tooth.

"2-D, are you okay? You don't look so good. Give me your cell," I spoke in frantic, high-pitched chirps. I didn't want the only happiness in this place to fade away.

"Sure, bu' why?" 2-D asked, slurring his words. Blood was dripping out of his mouth, from the tooth I believe. His eyes, even though they were dim in the first place, were fading out of reality.

"I need to call for an ambulance. Come on 2-D, stay with me," I said, touching him gently on the chest. I dialed 9-1-1, and when the operator asked me where I was located at, she sounded confused when I said "Kong Studios."

"What's Murdoc done this time?" said the worried voice of the 9-1-1 operator. I was shocked that she knew it was Murdoc. Actually, only at that time was I surprised. Now it makes a lot of sense. "An ambulance is on the way."

"Thank you so much," and with that, I hung up. I had to make sure 2-D stayed awake to tell the paramedics where exactly Murdoc had hit him. Poor 2-D, having to take this from Murdoc. If he doesn't do what Murdoc wants, he'll get beat. It isn't fair that Murdoc gets all this power over him.

I heard the squeals of an ambulance siren, and I had to close my ears to protect them from the growing noise. "2-D, they're here to help," I whispered when he jumped with a wild look in his eyes.

"Where are you?" I heard a mans voice call. One of the paramedics must know we're down here, at least.

"In the RV!" I called out, hoping that they would hear my weak voice. I didn't want to scare 2-D any more than he already was, but they needed to hear me.

Finally, something not dangerous for a change.


	5. This doesn't seem fair

Chapter Five

The ride to the ER was agonizingly slow. It didn't help, either, that the paramedics kept giving me intrigued looks when they thought I wasn't looking. Honestly, you'd think that they would have seen a half…. Wait… Scratch that. Anyway, 2-D was conscious and was answering questions with a sort of friendliness that told you that he had known these guys for a long time.

I was half-asleep when, "Pads? Are you uhsleep?" asked a very calm 2-D. He was most likely so calm because of the morphine drip hooked up to his arm.

"Not any more, I'm not," I said with a yawn. To be honest, I was glad he had woken me up. I didn't want another unexpected thing to happen while I was asleep.

"S-sorry. I jus' wan'ed ta ask, why are you helping me? I never did nuffing for you, and all," the dreamy singer said in his adorable cockney accent. Aside from loving the sound of his voice, I was left puzzled.

"Why wouldn't I help you? You didn't need to do anything for me. You're my friend, and you're in need. That's all there is to it," I declared. His eyes grew and he blushed. I guess no one had ever been this kind to him. At least, in a long while. "If it was Murdoc I probably would have let him just lay there," I added with a giggle.

"Good on ya, love! Tha' Murdoc. He's a rotter, you know. Neva does anyfink for anyone bu' himself, an' sometimes…" he trailed off, evidently thinking of a sad memory because tears slid down his face. "P-pads? Can ya come ova' 'ere?" The fail man asked shakily, tears still sliding down his cheeks.

I nodded my head and stepped onto his stomach, careful not to touch his ribs. He sighed exhaling the air that I had pushed out with my weight. I settled into a curled up ball on 2-D's torso. He put his hand on my back, much like you would do with a housecat. I instantly felt safe under his big hand. The rocking of the vehicle and his warmth eventually put me to sleep.

I woke up still on 2-D, but in a hospital room instead of the ambulance. There was a note on the chair to the left of the bed. I stretched, arching my back, lazily before I leaped over to the chair. The note read: 'The doctor will be in to see you at 5:15 p.m.'

I looked to the clock on the wall. It was roughly 6:30 p.m., give or take a few minutes.

"Well, I guess we missed our time," I said to myself. The doctors and nurses outside must've noticed that I had woken up, because a nurse walked into the room.

"Hello. Are you with Mr. Pot?" asked the nurse. I stared at her blankly, thinking, Who's Mr. Pot? And why is she asking me about him?

She must've seen the confused look I had put on, because she then pointed to 2-D. His last name is Pot? I thought to myself. When I nodded, she said that 2-D, or rather Murdoc had broken two of his ribs and fractured another. She said that one of his molars had cracked in half, but other than he was going to be okay.

I jumped for joy, hugging the nurse from the chair. 2-D was going to be okay! I radiated with joy and almost forgot to tell the nurse something. "If anyone wants to see us, just let them in, please," I told the nurse, who nodded and walked out. I found a comfy place on the chair where I fell asleep. In retrospect, it was a stupid move on my part, to just trust the world like that after everything that day.

I woke up from a feeling of cold. I was yet again in a strange place. Whoopty doo. This time, the mystery place was pitch black. I heard a person talking, but it was muffled so I didn't really hear who it was. A swinging feeling was not only under my feet, but around my whole body as well. Then I realized that is was just my mini prison moving in a swinging fashion. I say mini because it was barely big enough for my body. After about fifteen minutes of this very nauseating action had passed, it abruptly stopped.

I was very confused when nothing else seemed to happen. Maybe it's just a dream, I hoped silently. A split second after I had reassured myself that I was still in the room with 2-D and I was just having a bad dream, the bag opens up and before I could react a gloved had grabbed me.

I had closed my eyes due to instinct and had only opened them when I heard a rough voice, and felt a hot breath blow across my face that smelled painfully of alcohol. "'Ello, muppet. What're you doing in there?" Whispered the demonic bass player, Murdoc. When I opened my eyes, I saw the uneven gaze directed right into my own eyes. I started curling into a submissive ball and laid my ears back.

"H-hi, M-murdoc," my words came out a little shakier that I had anticipated, and it caused me to swallow hard.

Murdoc caught this and smiled sadistically. He looked down for a moment, and when his gaze returned, he was holing up a rag. The sight of the rag shot a slue of warning bells, gongs, horns, you name it, through my skull and the rest of my body. My claws instinctively unsheathed and started ripping away at the rag. My plan worked, but only to a degree. I only made slight gashes due to my nails being trimmed, thanks mom. The rag was still mostly intact when he pressed it up against my muzzle.

Then, Murdoc even had the audacity to tickle under my chin, where he knew I would start breathing heavily, as he had done it in the circular room days, maybe weeks ago, I have no idea. Anyway, this sickeningly sweet smell invaded my senses. I felt like I was floating out of reality, and into a nightmare.


	6. Scared and shackled

Chapter Six

I woke up feeling groggy, still in Murdoc's bag, except it was upside-down and open. I must have a knack for waking up in strange places, because I had done it once again. I poked my head out to survey my surroundings, again. This time, I was in a cave. By the looks of it, it looked tall enough for 2-D to walk through comfortably, and wide enough for Russell. Being half cat, my eyes were perfect to see in this place, and it looked perfect to run around in. It seemed as if Murdoc had accidentally dropped his bag, with me still in it, and didn't notice that he had dropped it. I decided to explore my new shelter properly.

As I walked over to an interesting spring, I heard a scraping noise and felt something tug at my ankle. I looked back, afraid of what I might see. It wasn't my worst fear, as my worst fear was a zombie, but it was up there. I stared in disbelief. Not disbelieving the fact that I was chained, but in the fact that Murdoc was sitting by the steak that I was chained to. But, something was strange about the way he sat. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing so he wasn't dead, but he was slumped over, like he had been defeated. Then I noticed why he sat the way that he did. Attached to his ankle was the same kind of shackle that was bound to mine.

I yelped when I stepped on a sharp rock on my way back to the bag. Murdoc must've only been dozing because his head snapped up and looked straight at me. I searched for a place that I could get to quickly, and yet again, there was no where I could go. So, I just crouched there in my surprised stance, tail up and my fur was puffed out in alarm.

Murdoc just frowned and in a quiet voice said, "'Ello, love. Bet you're wonderin' how ye got 'ere, eh?" Asked the bassist in a rather weak tone. Especially for him. I nodded and he beckoned for me to sit next to him. I was still cautious around him, and so I sat a little away from him. A sad look hit the mix-matched eyes of the older man, so I scooted into the crook of his arm. He must've either heard my stomach growl, or was just sharing, because the bassist pulled some crackers out of his jacket pocket and offered them to me. I took one, leaving the other for him, but he insisted on me taking both. "I stopped at a restaurant before all this happened for a sandwich. You've not eaten anything for days love, eat up," He urged me.

Murdoc began to explain the ordeal to me as I grabbed the other cracker and started nibbling on the first one. "Ah, you see love… We've been stolen from the world. Basically, our kidnappers faked our death in a car crash, and brought us here. They were extremely interested in you when they opened up my bag. I explained to them that you were just a doll, when you messed it up by moaning when they poked you. Then, things went downhill fast. Long story short, you are currently up for bid in an illegal auction," said the bassist, looking anywhere but me. I stopped chewing the cracker as I tried to absorb everything. I had 'died' in a car crash, been kidnapped, and was now being auctioned off to the highest bidder.

Just then, a door opened in front of us. Murdoc tried to get up to protect me, but collapsed to the left, doubling over in pain. He had broken at least an ankle. The figure that had appeared in the doorway made his way over to me. I couldn't make out any features except fort hat he was a man because of the blinding light coming from the other side of the door. All the man did was look at me, and drop the very note pad that I'm writing to you on onto the ground. Then, he turned right around, back from whence he came.

As soon as the door closed I jumped to Murdoc's side. "Murdoc! Are… Are you hurt? How do you feel?" I asked, frantically asking questions.

Murdoc rubbed his leg, and through clenched teeth muttered, "I'm alright, love. I just forgot that I had broken my leg trying to get us out of this mess earlier." The bassist didn't look so good. I had helped him to carefully get up and elevate his broken leg. Once he was comfortable, Murdoc offered me a pen so I could whittle away the hours writing, or drawing. Now, we're all caught up, and I've been sitting here, trapped, for three hours straight, writing this in the hopes that someone might find this and help me!


End file.
